Various electronic scales are commercially available, providing a digital or other readout of the weight of an object placed on a pan of the scale. However, the various scales are usually too large to be easily transported. Therefore, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) having a function of measuring the weight of an object can be provided to overcome the limitations described.